Interaction with computing devices has changed significantly since the inception of the graphical user interface. Users are able to control a variety of functions and settings directly from the graphical user interface without having to interact directly with an associated hardware device. For example, volume settings are often integrated into the user interface so that a user may increase or decrease the volume by adjusting a graphical slider or other interface element. Similarly, brightness of the screen is modifiable using various graphical components generated on a graphical user interface. The ability to use the graphical user interface to modify hardware settings and other functions provides an added convenience when interacting with a computing device.
Current user interfaces often require a user to navigate to a specific control panel or screen in order to alter these settings. In addition, users wanting to confirm a current setting also must access the control panel or screen in order to identify the current levels or values associated with the setting. Further, some application and hardware devices have multiple settings that are configurable by a user. In these cases, a user typically has to navigate to several different controls located in different places in order to adjust each one. Thus, in each of the aforementioned situations, a user may be inconvenienced and distracted by having to navigate to one or more control pages or panels to modify a setting or function.